Guardiões da Felicidade
by Whints Yoru-Chan
Summary: Não sou boa em summarys, mas tudo bem. Sasuke e Sakura descobrem que são guardiões elementais e têm que encontrar seus oito companheiros para lutar contra alguém que quer destruí-los. Romance, Brigas, Ação. O que os espera? Summary horrível, fic melhor
1. Prólogo

Oi gente, aqui a minha primeira fanfic no fanfiction. Não me chutem x.x

Guardiões da felicidade – Prólogo

Sasuke Uchiha – O melhor aluno da classe. O mais cobiçado pela garotas. O MELHOR. Mas, somente até a quarta série. Por que?

Porque nas férias de verão, quarta pra quinta série, ele se dirigia a casa de um amigo, e cansado da monotonia do dia-a-dia, resolve pegar outro caminho. Nesse caminho havia um poço seco (e somente com uma paredinha baixa ao redor), e Sasuke resolve passar por cima (pular o poço). Mas, um ser aleatório resolveu vir correndo na direção dele e fazê-lo perder o equilíbrio, e cair no poç atinge o fundo, a terra se solta levemente, deixando a mostra um colar masculino. Sasuke pega-o, e resolve escalar o poço pra sair de lá.

Porém, ao sair, ele e depara com uma paisagem totalmente diferente da de antes. Estava a beira de um precipício que tinha uma vista exuberante. E, sentada a beira do precipício, havia uma mulher loira que olhava pra baixo, pensativa.

Sasuke: Ano, que lugar é este?

???: Aqui é a divisa entre as vilas de Konoha e Suna. E quem é você?

Sasuke: Meu nome é sasuke e você?

???: Meu nome é Tsunade. Eu sou hokage de Konoha. De onde você veio?

Sasuke: Bom... _Conta o que aconteceu_

Tsunade: Deixa eu ver esse colar – Sasuke entrega o colar a ela e ela começa a analisa-lo – O.O

Sasuke: O que houve?

Tsunade: É o colar da lenda!

Sasuke: Que lenda?

**Continua...**

Eu não vou contar a lenda agora não... Surpresa pro próximo capítulo.

Ficou curtinho, mas o próximo capítulo vai ser mais longo, e quem sabe os capítulos vão aumentando com o tempo.

Reviews não matam, então, mandem reviews nem que seja pra xingar!


	2. Sakura Haruno é a guardiã do vento

Voltei com mais um capítulo o/

Disclaimer (SEMPRE esqueço dele x.x): Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem (Ainda hehehe xD)

Guardiões da Felicidade – Sakura Haruno é a guardiã do Ar

No cap anterior...

_Sasuke: Que lenda?_

-OoO-

Anos Depois

-OoO-

O contrário de Sasuke Uchiha era Sakura Haruno. Bem... Quase o contrário. Ela era impopular, considerada um fardo para sua turma, apesar de não o ser. Era cobiçada por vários garotos, mas nem chegava perto do sucesso do Uchiha. Era inteligente também, mas... quem disse que sua turma a reconhecia?

Ela cursava a oitava série, e tinha uma mania: ODIAVA chegar atrasada.

E foi por causa dessa mania que tudo aconteceu: Naquele dia, ela levantou tarde, e se quisesse chegar a tempo, teria que correr. Pra ganhar tempo ela resolveu pegar um atalho (o mesmo que o Sasuke pegou), e resolveu pular o poço, ao invés de fazer a volta. Mas, nesse "processo" ela tropeçou e despencou lá em baixo. Numa tentativa de se segurar nas paredes, ela agarrou algo que lembrava um anel. E, nesse momento sua velocidade diminuiu, fazendo-a cair levemente no poço. Sem paciência, ela escala o poço e arregala os olhos: estava a beira de um precipício, o qual tinha uma vista exuberante. Ela se aproxima do penhasco, e senta-se lá, analisando o anel. Havia três pedrinhas nele. Eram transparentes, mas tão transparentes, que pareciam ser feitas de vento. Mas, com a luz do sol refletida nas pedrinhas, elas brilhavam intensamente fazendo o anel ser muito belo. Então, ela desviou sua atenção para a vista de lá. Era linda, realmente, e Sakura ficaria observando o resto do dia, se alguém não interrompesse.

Sasuke: Quem é você?

Sakura: "Essa voz..." Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: Sakura?

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, eu pensei que tivesse morrido! – Ela corre, parando em frente a ele.

Sasuke: Muitas coisas aconteceram.

Sakura: Você também caiu no poço?

Sasuke: Sim. E achei isso lá _Aponta pro colar_

Sakura: E eu isso – Ela mostra o anel.

Sasuke: O.O

Sakura: O que houve?

Sasuke: E-esse é o anel do guardião do vento!

Sakura: Como? E esse seu colar – Ela se aproxima para observar, encostando no colar.

Sasuke: Não encoste x.x Tsunade-sama me disse que se o guardião do vento encostar nele e disser algo como "Oswari" eu vou obedecer, mesmo que não queira!

Sakura: Oswari, ãnh? – Ouve-se um estrondo – Ops... Gomen, Sasuke-kun, eu não vou mais dizer "Oswari" – Outro estrondo – Gomenasai x.x

Tsunade: _Aparece do nada_ Que bagunça é essa?

Sasuke: _De cara no chão _Essa louca quer me matar – Ele se levanta

Sakura: Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: H-Hai?

Sakura: OSWARI!

Sasuke: _Estatelado no chão _x.x

Tsunade: _Olha pro anel de Sakura _Vo-você! Você é a guardiã do vento!

Sakura: O que?

Sasuke: A lenda, Tsunade-sama, conta a lenda!

Tsunade: É uma história antiga. E parecia der inventada até o Sasuke chegar.

Sasuke: Eu sou o guardião do fogo. E foi por causa dessa história que eu não voltei.

**Continua...**

Esse ficou um pouco mais comprido, ma pouco ainda x.x

Mas eu vou tentar alongar mais o próximo.

OBS: Pra quem não entendeu, o Sasuke e a Sakura foram colegas antes de ele "desaparecer".

Reviews:

_Marimary-chan:_ Sim, parece. Você vai ver muitas semelhanças, principalmente daqui pra frente. Era pra ser Naruto e InuYasha misturados, mas eu resolvi mudar, e fazer UA. Que bom que gostou n.n


	3. Uma lenda e 10 guardiões

Voltei com mais um capítulo o/

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas se o Kishi-baka não deixar o Sasu e a Saku juntos, eu vou dar um jeito de esgoelar ele n.n.

Guardiões da Felicidade – Uma lenda e 10 Guardiões

No cap anterior...

Sasuke: Eu sou o guardião do fogo. E foi por causa dessa história que eu não voltei

Sakura: E que lenda é essa?

Tsunade: A lenda dos guardiões é bastante antiga. E parecia só mais uma daquelas lendas que todo mundo conta por aí, mas não passa de uma mentira, até o Sasuke vir parar aqui com o colar.

A lenda conta que dez jovens escolhidos, espalhados por entre as duas eras (Sengoku Jidai (era do passado) e Genda (era atual)). Esses dez jovens encontrariam dez objetos que lhe dariam poderes elementares.

Sakura: Quais são esses objetos?

Tsunade: O anel de vento, o colar de fogo, a pulseira d'água, a folha de vento, a shuriken da terra, a hitaiate da sombra...

Sakura: Da SOMBRA?

Tsunade: é... e o yin e yang d'água, o leque de vento (N/A: Não, o leque de fogo ¬¬), o cristal de gelo e a pedra da areia.

Sakura: São muitos objetos o.o'

Tsunade: É... Sakura, você possui o anel de vento, é uma das guardiãs do vento. Você pode conter o Sasuke dizendo uma palavra a sua escolha.

Sakura: Que no caso é oswari, né?

Sasuke: _De cara do chão _Dá pra você não dizer mais isso?

Sakura: gomen n.n'

Sasuke: Mas você vai ficar aqui conosco, né?

Sakura: Claro que não!

Sasuke/Tsunade: O.O

Sakura: Calma n.n' Nos encontraremos aqui, amanhã, ok?

Sasuke: Por que?

Sakura: Meu horário de aula ta acabando, eu tenho que voltar pra casa, pegar roupas adequadas pra treinar, comida, remédios pra caso alguém adoecer... Amanhã nos encontramos. Vou faltar aula de novo amanhã, ok?

Sasuke: Ok.

Tsunade: preparem-se. Amanhã vão começar o treinamento. Eu vou mandar dois shinobis pra ajudarem vocês.

Sakura: Ok. Eu vou indo. – Sakura pula pra cair no poço, mas ao contrário do que ela esperava, ela não começa a cair, mas sim a subir – SOCORRO! Eu quero descer e não subir!

Tsunade; Acumule energia nos pés e force-os pra baixo.

Sakura tenta até conseguir, o que leva uns cinco minutos e começa a descer.

Sakura: já na, Tsunade-sama, Sasuke-kun (ignorem o acento, ali o meu Word baka insiste em deixa-lo ali ¬¬).

Sasuke/Tsunade: Já!

Ao atravessar o poço, Sakura pensa.

Sakura: "Eu não estou afim de escalar esse poço, muito menos de voltar pra casa caminhando." – Sem pensar duas vezes, Sakura dá um salto e sai voando do poço (literalmente xD).

???: Sakura, como você faz isso? o.o

Sakura: Ino-Chan! – Sakura pousa no chão

Ino: Olha o que eu encontrei – Ino estende um cristal, que parecia ser feito de gelo.

Sakura: I-isso deve ser o cristal de gelo!

Ino: O que?

Sakura: Me encontre naquele poço – aponta o poço da Sengoku Jidai – amanhã na hora de ir pra aula. Deixe seus livros em casa, mas traga a mochila com alguma coisa que se possa usar pra treinar com gelo.

Ino: O que?

Sakura: Pare de repetir isso, como uma retardada, e me obedeça. Ah, e vamos matar aula amanhã e no outros dias também, provavelmente.

Ino: Mas...

Sakura: Só me obedeça, ok?

Ino: T-tá bom...

**Continua...**

Voltei! \o/ E de férias!

Desculpem a demora, mas é que a inteligência aqui resolveu pegar exame (que foi MUITO fácil por sinal ¬¬) e eu tive que esperar o exame passar pra digitar e postar o capítulo n.n.

_Reviews:_

**Haruno Sáh-Chan: **Olha quem tá no fanfiction... Que bom que gostou again xD.

Vou ver se leio suas fanfics, pode deixar. Sim, eu vou juntar logo os dois. Não sei se vai ter hentai, e... MENINA, PARA DE PENSAR NISSO, SUA PERVERTIDA! Tá, eu não posso falar nada já que eu também sou xDD... Mas, continue lendo e comentando. Já na o/

Só isso?? ú.ù Desse jeito vocês me desanimam... Onegai, REVIEWS façam uma autora feliz. Não se esqueçam, reviews não machucam nem nada n.n

Já na, minna o/


End file.
